1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external connection terminal fixing structure and a mobile terminal device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an external connection terminal fixing structure which can prevent a printed circuit board fixing an external connection terminal from fault, and a mobile terminal device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile terminal device is equipped with an external connection terminal which outputs and inputs data in the device housing. In general, the external connection terminal is fixed by soldering onto an electric conduction pattern which is prepared in a printed circuit board in the housing. When an external connector is connected to the external connection terminal, a force by insertion and extraction of the external connector joins a solder joint portion or an electric conduction pattern of the printed circuit board fixing the external connection terminal, and there is a problem that the crack of the solder joint portion and peeling of an electric conduction pattern arise.
As an example solving such problem, it is carried out that a gap between the external connection terminal mounted on the printed circuit board and a case for containing the printed circuit board is bridged by using a processed auxiliary component (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Utility-Model Application No. h6-68187 (pp. 6 to 8, FIGS. 2 and 3)).
In the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, the electronic device 30 consists of the upper case 31 and the lower case 32 coupled with each other to be opened or closed, the external connection terminal 33 is mounted by soldering on the printed circuit board 34 contained the lower case 32. The external connection terminal 33 consists of a jack part 33a, a body 33b, and a attachment part 35. The jack part 33a of the external connection terminal 33 is projected from the side of the electronic device 30 and is connected with an external connector (not shown).
The upper case 31 is provided with a box-like rib 36 in the position opposite the attachment part 35 of the external connection terminal 33. The box-like rib 36 consists of an outside rib 36a and an inside rib 36b inserting the attachment part 35 in between, and a coupling part 36c pushing the top surface of the attachment part 35.
In the electric device 30 above-mentioned, when the upper case 31 and the lower case 32 are fastened to each other with screws (not shown), the external connection terminal 33 is pushed onto the printed circuit board 34 by the box-like rib 36. When the external connector is connected to the jack parts 33a of the external connection terminal 33, even if a force of the upper-and-lower or right-and-left direction by insertion and extraction of the external connector is added, the force is absorbed as the whole electric device 30 by transmitting the force to the upper case 31 via the coupling part 36c pushing the external connection terminal 33. That is, the force does not join only the connection portion fixing the external connection terminal 33, faults such as a crack of the solder joint portion and peeling of an electric conduction pattern can be prevented.
However, since it is necessary to form the box-like rib 36 on the upper case 31 for pushing the external connection terminal 33 fixed onto the printed circuit board 34. Therefore, there is a problem that costs for forming the upper case 31, manufacturing of a coupling part matching with the formed portion, manufacturing of complicated components, and assembling parts such as the coupling part occurs.